Mouses Fiennes
Mouses Fiennes is the main antagonist of The Mouse Avenger's "Great Mouse Detective" fanfiction stories and "The Baker Street Family". He is the ultimate sworn enemy of the Baker Street Family. Biography One could hardly tell that Mouses Fiennes wasn’t any less normal-looking than your average mouse... much less evil rodentified. But where did Mouses Fiennes come from? No one knows for sure, not even Mouses himself. Some say he came crawling out of Hell as one of Satan’s demonic minions. Some say he may be the Devil himself... But whatever the circumstances of his birth are, all we know is that he was adopted by Damien and Desdemona Fiennes as a young baby on a chilly April night in 1840, just a month after he is reported to have been born. Damien and Desdemona, despite their demonic names, were actually a kindly couple, who tried to make sure Mouses was a good boy. But their noble intentions were unsuccessful. Mouses was literally l’enfant terrible, always tossing his toys at his nanny, smashing the dinner dishes, mutilating his body in torturous ways (it made him feel good), killing small animals, and ripping his father’s books in his library. Desdemona and Damien tried to control Mouses, but as before, their efforts were in vain. On a hot day in August of 1845, Mouses was just about to enter kindergarten. On his way to school to meet his teachers (he went alone, since his parents were too afraid to leave the house), he was walking down a lonely street in the East End, when suddenly, his tiny ears perked up to the sound of screaming. Mouses went around a corner, and peeked in an alley. He saw a street thug brutally beating a young woman. The poor victim’s sounds of screaming and crying were like music to little Mouses’ ears. The sight of her blood made him literally drool with animalistic hunger. It didn’t take long for Mouses to realize that he liked watching other rodent beings suffer... Soon, the thirst for violence turned to a premature lust for sex. After the thug started to get bored and leave the scene, Mouses went over to the lady and fondled her. Horrified, the lady slapped Mouses across the cheek, drawing blood. The lady then began to whack Mouses with her parasol, screeching, “How dare you touch me in such a manner?! If your parents were here right now, I’m sure they’d punish you and make sure you’d suffer proper for laying a hand on an elder of yours like that!” Angered by the woman’s refusal for “forbidden touching”, Mouses cursed and spat at the woman, before stomping off to an old, abandoned slaughterhouse nearby. Then, once he saw the rusty, bloody knives, he knew that he wanted his unholy revenge... As soon as Mouses left the slaughterhouse, he saw the woman again. Before anyone could come to the woman’s aid, Mouses plunged the knife into her, making sure she had suffered enough before she was finally dead. His parents finally saw him that evening, sobbing over the woman’s dead corpse, after realizing what he had done. Mouses spent the next few years of his life in the insane asylum, still naturally causing his malicious mischief while he was in there. While he stayed in the asylum, he murdered most of the patients, sexually assaulted the nurses (sometimes he sodomized the patients, too), or beat the staff violently. In fact, he was so bad, he was released as a child, never to be seen again by anyone, except for his parents, who were the last people to see Mouses before they were murdered by him when he was a young adult. After the violent end of his parents’ lives, Mouses then decided to round up a crime ring. He started out with the young Alan Ratigan and his future wife Sheila, then started to make criminals out of children (some were abducted, some were born to him as the result of a sexual encounter). Soon, his crime ring grew bigger and bigger, and by the time he was all grown up, Mouses was the ruler of all scoundrels, ranging from petty pickpockets to cold-blooded murderers. In fact, Mouses continues to run his crime ring to this very day, having recently come out of a long retirement. Like his adoptive son and former criminal pupil Professor Ratigan, Mouses Fiennes is a living mixture of cruelty and refinery. He wears the finest robes and jewelry, and eats the richest gourmet foods, but at the same time, he may be laughing and throwing rocks at a little defenseless child (and more than likely doing worse to him). Unlike Ratigan, however, Mouses is totally incorrigible, having been evil since Day One; there is no way he can be reformed—thus causing another reason to fear him. Mouses is not only a well-bred villain, but is also a cunning one—he knows what he wants and how to get it. However, his attempts to do away with good and just are thwarted, not just because of his mortal enemies (Basil of Baker Street, of course), but because of his massive ego and his faulty axiom that “repetition is the key to success”. Though he is given no motive for his crimes, Mouses is believed to cause his crimes simply because he believes that life is but a battle between two certain forces. He feels justified in his actions, and will do anything to make sure that his evil cause is fought for as much as possible. Mouses has a much more fiery temper than his son, and he will often execute thugs just to let out his rage, even when they’ve done no wrong. He also is a pure sadist, laughing at even the sight of someone’s blood. Despite his wicked ways, however, Mouses will usually abandon them in cordial settings, appearing to innocent rodents as a gentlemouse who wouldn’t hurt a fly, that is, until he lures them into his massive trap of doom and destruction. After Ratigan died caused by being knocked off London's beloved clock tower, the Big Ben by Basil, Mouses felt miserable upon hearing the news that reached him. His adopted son and criminal pupil was killed by his own adversary for the good of Mouse London, he took a break from crime commitment for months, but near the middle of the third break month, he received a letter from József G. Rathoug, a Hungarian born-German sewer rat and the second cousin to Professor Ratigan, saying that he will go in and finish Ratigan's crime to over throw the queen to avenge Ratigan's death, which upon reading the letter, pleased Mouses. He had also attended Raigan's secret funeral service in Ratigan's former lair in the sewer with Ratigan's former thugs, except Bill the Lizard, Snakes Henshaw, and Red Robertson, who formed a small crime-faking and crime-fighting group, the Goodie Gang, who work for the Queen, which was led by Rathoug, whose consolation helped Mouses a bit, then he left earlier, but alas, Rathoug failed too, and Rathoug's thugs, who were once Ratigan's thugs too, decided they should turn to Mouses, as he was also their criminal master before Ratigan. Upon the failures of his one-time pupil and his second cousin from another country, Mouses decided he's had enough. Now, he and the thugs now scheme everything they can, and will stop at absolutely nothing to slaughter the group of their ultimate sworn enemies, the Baker Street Family, and the Queen's workers, the Goodie Gang. Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Rats Category:Brits Category:Tough Characters Category:Villains